warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Block (Clan version)
Welcome to The Block for the clans! Our teams will make houses for kittypets. The teams are: Briarlight and Jayfeather Reedwhisker and Hollowflight Kinkfur and Tawnypelt Breezepelt and Mudclaw Billystorm and Sharpclaw Background voicing: The team of ThunderClan cats, you shall be... Team Blue! RiverClan shall be Team Red. ShadowClan will be team green, SkyClan will be team yellow, and lastly, WindClan shall be team black. Briarlight: 'Why do I have to be with another demented cat? D: '''Jayfeather: '-grumbles- '''Kinkfur: '''Aww, why do I have to be here? -Rock appears- '''All cats except Jayfeather: '''Ewww, dat cat!!! '''Jayfeather: '''Roooock! '''Rock: '''Go away! Anyway, I am the presenter, blah, blah, blah, now find your houses. '''Jayfeather: '''Silly Rock. I don't know which house is which. '''Rock: '''Wait! Plan out, for today. -everyone enters their houses- '''Breezepelt: Aww... Can't we fight instead? Mudclaw: BREEZEPELT. WHAT A GOOD IDEA. Reedwhisker: Shut up. Hollowflight: Anyway, so, we should put wool everywhere. Kinkfur: sssh! Rock: Yeah, do this at night, now sleep in the only decent room in the house, which is weird, because the whole house is- All cats: SHHHHHH. -all cats go to their rooms to sleep- Chapter 2 Rock: GET UP, EVERYONE! All cats stumble outside. Jayfeather: Rooock! Kinkfur: SCUUUM. SCUUUUM! Rock: Alright, last night, I needed to go elsewhere, and I forgot to give money. Hollowflight: Wat. Briarlight: GIMME MONIESSSSSS Rock: Woah, hold up. You will start off with $5000 ea- Reedwhisker: What are dollars? Rock: -sighs- Reedwhisker: Whaaaat? Rock: They're like... bits of prey. Ok? Imagine it as prey. Now, the first room you'll work on is... the... kittypet den, also known as the sleeping rooms. NOW GOOOO :D Kinkfur: Okeh! The cats retreat to houses for planning. Narration: Back in the Yellow House... Sharpclaw: Alright, for this room, I think put a nest here. Billystorm: PUT IT ON THE ROOF. Sharpclaw: e.e This is going to be a painful season, isn't it? Billystorm: Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillystorm! Narration: Back in the Black House... Mudclaw: Let's get this done. Nest there, and we should do fake grass for the floor. Breezepelt: I didn't know you could get fake grass! Mudclaw: You can! Breezepelt: Oh. Narration: Over at the Green House... Kinkfur: Easy! So, I reckon that the nest should go in the corner. A nice poofy one. This is for a kittypet after all! Tawnypelt: Yes! I agree! The floor should be... Kitty Litter crystals with glass over the top! Kinkfur: How do you even know what Kitty Litter is... Tawnypelt: TIME. WILL. TELL. -insert trollface here- Kinkfur: ... Narrator: Now to the Red House... Reedwhisker: I think... A BED OF NAILS OVER THERE! Hollowflight: THE BOOT CAMP! BOOH YAH! Reedwhisker: WE ARE SOOOOO GONNA WIN Narrator: Now, to Team Blue! Briarlight: The bed should be a moss nest! Jayfeather: -grumbles- Briarlight: Shhh. Jayfeather: -grumbles- Briarlight: e.e Rock: The day has ended peacefully, but what will tomorrow bring? Watch to find out! Chapter 3 Tb cv Rock: today, I'm going to give the teams a rude awakening. -blows horn- Teams stumble out. Reedwhisker pads up to Rock and whispers in ear. Rock: oh, I forgot to tell you. Personal mobiles are NOT allowed. At. All. Kinkfur: Awwww.... Rock: anyway, today is... The day where you build the bedroom! Get on with it! Jayfeather:...transport? Rock: Um... Catsis! They're like Taxis. Briarlight: What... Rock: Just go! Jayfeather to Briarlight: well, you should shop as I can't see. Briarlight to Jayfeather: wat evs. Reedwhisker to Hollowflight: Let's go! Kinkfur to Tawnypelt: Hah. I'll go as I have the fashion sense! Tawnypelt to Kinkfur: says YOU with the sticking up pelt! Kinkfur: -glares- Sharpclaw to Billystorm: You do it. Tough cats like me don't shop. Billystorm to Sharpclaw: ... Mudclaw to Breezepelt: I'm sexy and I know it. Breezepelt to Mudclaw: aaaaall the other kits with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, outrun the rogue. All the other kits with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, faster than the preyyy yeah. Daddy shops a long day. Mudclaw's the daddy, and he's doing the shopping, so make sure you bring me a surprise. I'll sit here and work out battle tactics, so seriously, just go. Because I'm coming for you, yes I'm coming for you... Mudclaw to Breezepelt: OI, that's not fair, you took my breath away, but what evs! I'll do it. That just took your breath away! -Gangnam Styles off and gets in catsi- Briarlight: -gets out of catsi when arrives at Icatter and drags self in- Ooh, upstairs. I like all these nests... Oh! Perfect! -orders nest- Icatter staff: that will arrive... Tomorrow. Briarlight: -nods and drags self to wardrobes- Oh! I like this one! It looks very nice! -orders on order form- Now, to Catco for the grass floor. -hauls self out and gives order form to Icatter staff- Icatter staff: that comes to a grand total of... Money. Briarlight: -phone rings- oops..... We're not supposed to have em... I'll drop it off at the house now. -goes home- Rock: slight problem, so go to bed. Chapter 4 The next morning... Rock: haha! Jokes! It was to see their listening skills. Now I've gotta tell them that. Reedwhisker: I hate you for life. Rock: ASDF! Since when were you there?! Reedwhisker: I'm magical Rock: -gasps- OMG OMG. This brings back memories of... Fangirling over the Three! Now, wake everyone up and get to it! -faints over The Three- Breezepelt, Mudclaw, Kinkfur, Tawnypelt, Sharpclaw, Billystorm, Briarlight, Hollowflight and Jayfeather pad out. Jayfeather: -bounds around- OMG let's come up with nicknames! Sugarbreeze, Mudcake, Kinkflour, Tawnyslice, Sharpknife, Billystorm... Leafstar has naming issues, so lets change your name to... Sillystorm! Briarfudge! Hollowicecream! Cocoawhisker! I am Jaybutter. Breezepelt: I will survive! With this bad nickname! I'll do all I can to live, I'll do all I can to live, yeah yeah! Jayfeather: -chatters happily- Tawnypelt: what is wrong with Jayfeather? -worries- Jayfeather: MAGICAL PINK UNICORNS WITH LLAMAS! Billystorm: if any little kits are watching, they'd move scared. Jayfeather: SILLYSTORM! Mudclaw: if we want to survive, we neeeeeeed, to go and do the shopping, go and do the shopping, yeah yeah! -struts off- Tawnypelt: we should go... -springs away- Sharpclaw: He's stupid. Let's go. Hollowflight: Reedwhisker, I'm scared... Can we go? Reedwhisker: yes. Gladly! To Breezepelt and Mudclaw. (At Icatter) Breezepelt: just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough, for just why we can't make the bed ouuurselves, and I will learn to love again! Mudclaw: Love, love, love! It can be a wonderful thing, love, loooooove. You're making me crazy! Breezepelt: -.- I'll find the supplies, so we can surviveeeee! All we need is wood, and don't forget the nails! Mudclaw: WHAT ABOUT A FIIIIIIIREWORK? Come on, we can see its colouuuuuuuuurs burst! Make them go uh uh uh, we should've done that that that! Breezepelt: -.- To Tawnypelt and Kinkfur. (At Icatter) Kinkfur: Hmmm... -points at bed- Tawnypelt: OMG those pillows are so adorbs! Kinkfur: -orders- Tawnypelt: oh my... THEY SELL FROYO! Kinkfur: TAWNYPELT! FOCUS! Tawnypelt: oh... Right... Soz... Kinkfur: -orders bedside table, stuffed toys to cover the floor and the flooring- Tawnypelt: GO GO GO SOLDIER. To Sharpclaw and Billystorm Sharpclaw: -grumbles- Billystorm: Gah, I'll do it. -orders everything- Shop assistant: um... Your bill comes to $10,000 Billystorm: -throws block of gold at her- is this enough? Shop assistant: OMFG I'M RICH! GOODBYE ICATTER! Billystorm and Sharpclaw: -leaves- To Hollowflight and Reedwhisker Hollowflight: You look for the bed and furniture and stuff. I'll do the flooring. Reedwhisker: -signs fangirl's Fading Echoes book- Cat: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE OMGOMGOMG Reedwhisker: Yeah, whatever Hollowflight. Hollowflight: -sulks and goes and looks at flooring- Reedwhisker: -picks first furniture he sees- Hollowflight: ooooh, I liek! :D -orders and finds Reedwhisker- Reedwhisker: let's go. -puts box in Catsi while Hollowflight puts the roll of grass in the boot- -drives off- Hollowflight: hey, Reedwhisker? We didn't pay LOLOLOLOL At the houses Rock: Times up for today! Sleep! -everyone leaves-